The Thief and The Cobbler: Butch Hartman version!
by Cat-Stat-Ave
Summary: When the Golden Balls are stolen, a cobbler, a Princess, her younger brother, and a thief must save The Golden City! Based on the would-be masterpiece of Richard Williams with the characters of Butch Hartman! Sucky Summary! Good fic inside! Please Read! Due to other fictions and College, updates might be once a month or longer.
1. Prologue and Cast List

**Hello!**  
**This is Cat-Stat-Ave, with a crossover Fanfiction based off what was suppose to be a masterpiece of Richard Williams, The Thief and the Cobbler. There have been three to four versions this film, however I'm going to use two versions of it. The Recobbled Cut and the Miramax version.**

**Most of the fic with be mainly based off the Recobbled Cut(the version that followed closer to Richard Williams' original ideas), and some scenes that I added to give more depth to the story. In the Recobbled Cut, the character, Tack, didn't have lines until the very end, and I see Danny being that way, he just too shy to talk. The ONLY thing I am to use from the Miramax Version are the lines of the Thief. In Richard Williams' original plan, the Thief didn't have any line, but given the character I picked to play him, I had to use the Miramax Thief.**

**And for two reason!**  
**1) those lines help me tolerate that mess of a movie!**  
**2) you really think that Crocker's going to be quiet?**

**Ok here is the cast list!**

**EC=extra character**

**Danny-Tack**

**Crocker-The Theif**

**Sam-Princess Yum-yum**

**Timmy-EC(Sam's younger brother and Danny's "voice" on some occasions)**

**The Dairy King-King Nod**

**Vlad-ZigZag(in this is first plan was to marry Sam, then when after the king dies, he kills both Sam and Timmy)**

**Wanda-Nanny**

**Cosmo-EC(Wanda's husband and Timmy's servant)**

**Pariah Dark-One Eye**

**Tucker-EC(Cosmo's "Assistant(babysitter)")**

**Jorgen von Strangle-Chief Roofless**

**Vlad's three Vultures-Phido**

**Baba Zita-The Mad and Holy Witch**

**Desiree-EC(Baba Zita's servant)**

**There is one more thing I need YOUR opinion on.**  
**Well I want to at least try to make this fic somewhat culturally correct by giving some of the cast Arabic names that sounds similar to their names, because, I don't feel it would be right putting western names in an Arabic setting.**

**So if I promised post the cast list(with both English and Arabic versions) in every chapter, will you guys be happy?**

**disclaimer: Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents (c) Butch Hartman and The Thief and The Cobbler (c) Richard Williams**

**Ok! On with the Fic prologue!**

* * *

_**It is written...**_  
_**Among the limitless constellations of the celestial heavens...**_  
_**And in the depths of emerald seas...**_  
_**And upon every grain of sand in the vast deserts...**_

_**That the world which we see...**_  
_**Is an altered and visible dream...**_  
_**Of an inward and invisible reality...**_

_Once upon a time..._

_There was a Golden City. In the center of the Golden City, atop the tallest minaret, were three Gold Balls._

_The Ancients had prophesied that if the Three Golden Balls were ever taken away, harmony yield to discord and the city would fall to destruction and death._

_But, the Mystics had also foretold that the city might be saved by the simplest soul, with the smallest and simplest of things._

* * *

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the first chapter of The Thief and the Cobbler: Butch Hartman version!**  
**Before we begin, I just wanted to let you guys know that since the story is set in an Arabic setting, I decided to give most the characters Arabic names that sound similar to their real names.**

**I will post the cast list in every chapter to prevent confusion**

**Tack- Danny - Danyal(the Arabic version of Daniel)**

**The Theif - Crocker - Denzel(will only be called Denzel)**

**Princess Yum Yum - Sam - Samar(means "the darkness of night" in Arabic)**

**EC(Samar's younger brother and royal prince)-Timmy-Thimaq or "Thimi"(maybe the Arabic version of Timothy)**

**King Nod-The Dairy King-King Leban(a yoghurt cheese in the Middle East)**

**ZigZag-Vlad-Plasmius(will only be called Plasmius and will be half Arab half Greek)**

**Nanny-Wanda-Wadidah(means "affectionate" in Arabic)**

**EC(Wadidah's husband and Thimi's servant)-Cosmo(name will remain the same and will be Greek)**

**One Eye-Pariah Dark(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Cosmo's "Assistant(babysitter)")-Tucker-Tut**

**Chief Roofless-Jorgen von Strangle-Chief Strangle**

**Phido-Vlad's three Vultures**

**The Mad and Holy Witch-Baba Zita(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Baba Zita's servant)-Desiree(name will remain the same)**

**Please watch The Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut mark 4 on YouTube **  
**You guys will love it!**

**I don't not own anything expect one scene in this chapter!**  
**disclaimer: Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents (c) Butch Hartman and The Thief and The Cobbler (c) Richard Williams**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the city dwelt a lowly shoemaker, who is known as Danyal the Cobbler. He was a tall lad of eighteen, that led a very simple life. He lived in his cobbler shop that was worn, but still stable enough to remain inhabitable for a few more decades with minor repairs from time to time.

The inside of the shop, shoes littered the establishment from top to bottom. Shoes were being hung from the ceiling and the walls to being sacked on top of each other on shelves, and there were some that scattered on the floor. There were shoes in the kitchen, shoes in the living area, and there were even shoes on the rail of the stairs. The only room that had the least amount of shoes was the attic upstairs.

The attic of the cobbler shop serve as both a work area and a place to sleep for the young cobbler. In the room, a wide array of cloths, fabrics, and leathers covered the sleeves on the walls while baskets filled with spools of thread, ribbon, and lace lined up on the floor against it. In the center of the attic was an old, yet soft carpet of a faded tan color which served as his makeshift bed.

The young man's appearance was peculiar, yet mundane to most of the people who lived outside the palace of the Golden City. He wore baggy black button overalls that was covered with stitches of various light and dark gray patches and pockets, and under the overalls was a patched, 3/4 sleeved, buttoned up shirt of a grayish color that was probably white once upon a time. Much like his patched and pocketed overalls, his shirt was also a bit larger for his thin frame with one of the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Since his clothes were a tad bigger fitting for his body, they hung rather loosely on him. A dark gray ear-flapped cap was placed on top of his head with a tuft of black hair peeking out in front of his face. The palms of his hands and fingers were rough and callused from the years of cobbling, and his thumbs were tightly bandaged with shreds of white cloth.

His skin was one of an unusual nature to the lower-class citizens of the Golden City. His complexion was pale, almost ghost-like to some, and since he had hardly ever left the comfort of his shop, he never got enough time in the sun to change the pigment of his fair skin.

Danny worked so diligently in his shop, he would keep most of his cobbling equipment in his many pockets and he would also hold one or two tacks at the end of his lips that would stick out like toothpicks. On most occasions, he would even cobble in his sleep.

Life for Danyal was simple, however... the ways of fate always flow in unpredictable directions.

* * *

Also in the city, existed a thief named Denzel. He was wrapped in a large filthy brown cloak that hid his boney exterior(as well as his stolen goods) with a red and white skull cap on top his scalp, and wore a dingy yellow slipper on his left foot while his right foot was left bare. His face was smudged with sweat and dirt, his back was hunched, and his teeth were uneven.

Denzel took his occupation as a thief with great importance since it was one of his means of livelihood. This poor soul would have a been great scholar, only if it haven't been for the man's obsession with djinns. It wasn't that people did not believe that djinns existed, on the contrary, they believed that djinns were as real as the white clouds in the blue heavens. It was the notion that of catching djinns that was beyond far-fetched to the people of the golden land.

Because of this, he was reduced to a life of thievery, and living with his mother with only flies that never seem to leave him as his companions(other than his mother).

As another morning began in The Golden City, Denzel was also beginning his day.

"Good Morning Golden City!" he silently announced as he crept his head out from his hiding spot behind a low wall with his hoard of flies swarming above his skull capped head.

He looked from side to side while mentally checking off his "to-do list" of his morning. "Alright, I had breakfast, read the news board on the wall of the spice shop, now it's time to get to work!" He checked off before crouching back down into his hiding spot.

After eyeing a red leather saddle for a long while, he quickly snatched it from the wooded display with a faith cry of "MINE!" escaping from his lips and then concealed it in his cloak.

There was another reason why Denzel took his job very seriously. Not only was it his way of earning a living, but it also funded his "savings" to buy supplies for djinn hunting in the future, as well as having enough money to move out his mother's house. So the foul smelling thief would steal anything from anyone, especially anything that was gold.

After his first victory for the day, ducked behind the water fountain in the town's square just outside the wall that surrounded the royal palace.

He scanned the square, looking for what-else to steal when something caught his eye. "There's something gold right now!" he cheered as softly as he could.

Meters away, a lone woman clad in long rosy brown dress with a China rose colored head veil strolled across the square humming a cheery, happy tune. She appeared in to in her late thirties to her early forties, with one or two wrinkles around her eyes that made her look wise. The veil thar covered her carnation pink hair kept falling over one of her light rosy tinted eyes, obstructing her sight half-way. The woman was clutching something yellow in her hands, something golden looking.

Denzel soon began to stalk her from behind her, all the while thinking "What does that woman have in her hands?".

As he got closer to the woman, he tried to figure out what was in her hands, "Is it a golden statue?" he ponder as he grabbed the 'golden' object.

He studied the yellow item, "Nope, it's-" then to his horror at the error, "**BANANAS!?**".

Soon as the woman felt the golden-colored bananas being pulled from her, she quickly seize the hand that was on the bananas and took them out of his hand. After she gently set the bananas aside, she punched the fruit thief with powerful blows and then she slammed him on to the pavement several times.

Then she grabbed him by his feet and twirled him around, causing his ill gotten gains to fly about everywhere as they vacated his dirty cloak. She slammed him back on to the pavement and violently twisted his limbs before forcibly contorting him into a painful pretzel. Soon after the beating, the woman picked up the bananas and continued on her way, humming the same happy tune before the 'robbery' while leaving the would-be thief groaning on the ground in pain.

After his humiliating attempt at stealing fruit, Denzel hopped/crawled away from the scene.

"Note to self, **_NEVER_** steal from ladies in **_PINK_**!"

* * *

Back at the cobbler shop, Danyal was still asleep on his bed/carpet. While still asleep, he took a tack from his lips and positioned it on the carpet ready to be nailed. With a small cobbling hammer in one hand and hold the tack in place, the cobbler lightly tapped the tack's head a couple of times with the hammer before rising it to give it more force. When he brought the hammer down, still being asleep, he missed the tack's head and hit his bandaged thumb instead. His thumb in slight pain, Danyal woke with a start and sleepily lifted his upper body slightly and slowly looked around the room. Feeling like it wasn't yet time to wake up, he eased himself back on to the carpet, tucking his hammer under his arm, and went back to sleep.

* * *

A hour later, Denzel had managed to untangle himself from the pretzel, and his body was partially healed from his encounter with the woman in pink. The thief soon found himself in front of the entrance to the cobbler shop.

Denzel peeked his head inside the shop looking for anything that might harm him. "Well... This place seems free of pink ladies..." he stated to himself as he saw that the shop had nothing but shoes in the place.

He cautiously enter the house of shoes, seeing what was valuable enough to steal. Seeing that there were only shoes on the first level of the shop, the thief made his silent trek up the stairs in the attic. When he peeks his head through the threshold of the attic, Denzel saw that the room in the attic was no different, other than being full of cobbling equipment and shoe material, than the level he came from.

"What a dump!" Denzel inaudibly grumble as he clawed into the upper level of the shop with as much stealth as a cockroach, "Nobody lives like this except for Uncle Abdul! But that man is just plain mad!"

After he was completely inside the workshop attic, the thief notices Danyal resting peacefully on the old, soft rug. Denzel, as a thief who is both unarmed and physically weak, knows that it would be wise to leave someone's house when the homeowner is still inside.

However, seeing that the young cobbler still appears to be asleep, Denzel creeps over soundlessly to the sleeping cobbler. He spots a small money purse in one of the multitude of pockets on the Danyal's overalls, and reached out to remove it from the pocket. Denzel slowly tugged the coin purse loose, but quickly released it when Danyal shifted on the mat and then settled down again. A moment after the scare, the thief resume back to the small pouch that was half-way out of the young man's pocket, and then he finally got the pouch out of the pocket.

Then Denzel's expression went deadpan when he realized that the coin purse was sewn into the pocket of the overalls. Apparently, the cobbler was smart enough to sew his money pouch into his overalls to avoid being pick-pocketed when going out. Nevertheless, Denzel decide to open the coin pouch and just take whatever was in it. When he open the small sack, Denzel saw that it contained... Nothing, except for a moth that flew out of it.

Feeling that there might be something in the tiny pouch, Denzel stuck his face into the small sack. Without warning, the sleeping Danyal turned over to grab Denzel's head and gave the thief a few hits with his cobbling hammer. Knowing that now would be good leave, Denzel prepared to run to the horizontal doorway when Danyal lifted his legs and pinned the thief's neck in between them with sewing needle and thread ready in hand.

* * *

Outside the cobbler shop, a parade was beginning in the streets of the township outside the palace walls.

Two large men in black garb played on golden horns that wrapped around their bodied like snakes. Walking behind them, a smaller man wearing a white robe with golden outline banged a golden gong. Behind him, six men dressed like ninjas armed with cat-o-nine tails began whipping at the bystanders to force them out of the way for the procession. Next the ninjas, four figures clad in white and gold sprinkled holy salts on the walkway, all the while chanting 'Have no fear, Plasmius the Grand Vizier is here!'.

One was a man with a built of a power hunter with green-tinted black mane, the other man was lanky with sickly green skin and snow-white hair, the other male was younger and appeared to be of that of the northern Germanic tribe with black hair and grayish skin, and the last and only woman of the company of four was of Roman decedent with flaming orange locks that pulled back into a low ponytail and had pink impish eyes. The four were preparing the way for their master. Their Learder. Their Grand Vizier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cobbler shop, Denzel was having a less than spectacular day. Danyal, somehow still deeply asleep, was sewing Denzel's cloak to his baggy pant leg.

"He sewing me up like a BOOT!" Denzel choked, then he glanced down at Danyal.

"Sorry boy, this boot was made for walking" he was about to make break for it, not caring if he was sewn to the cobbler's overalls, but was halted when Danyal brought his leg down, once again cutting of the thief's air way.

* * *

At the procession.

The Grand Vizier named Plasmius gracefully walked through the streets. He a was lean, tall man nearing middle-aged. He had long silver hair that passed his shoulders that was tied into a ponytail, and dark steely blue eyes. The garments he wore were of black and gold that were long and flowing on his form.

As the Grand Vizier strode through the crowd, four small men in black were unrolling a red carpet for Plasmius. When the carpet reached it end, the four men rushed to the other end while another four with a similar carpet went to the abandon end and unrolled it, repeating the process with every step of Plasmius's golden colored shoes.

Plasmius was known as a powerful sorcerer in the Golden City, and was rumored to be the love child of the infamous sorceress Circe and an Arab lord because of his mystical skills and his Grecian ancestry. For twenty years, Plasmius had served as the king's vizier, and slowly gaining the trust of the king, the nobles, and the royal council, however, the royal household staff, the citizens of the Golden City, and even the king's own two children were not that willing to trust him.

* * *

Back at the cobbler shop, Denzel was trying to push himself up with newly sewn on weight of the cobbler's leg holding down. He finally managed to pull himself into hunched standing position, unfortunately, with Danyal's pant leg being sewn in between the arm and the body the thief's cloak, pull the sleeping cobbler up with him.

When Danyal felt something lifting him up, he opened his eyes to find himself nose-to-nose with the thief. The force of Danyal's shock of an intruder in his cobbler shop, combined with Denzel's shock of the shop-owner being awake, caused the two to tumble down the stairs into the street.

As soon as the pair fell onto the streets where the parade was about to passing by, most of Danyal's cobbling tacks spilled out his pockets in to the street just as the carpet men were about to roll out the next carpet for the vizier. One of the tacks rolled onto the scarlet carpet, turning itself upright. Plasmius, unaware of what had happened, stepped on the stray tack causing him to hop around and clutch his foot in pain.

Danyal, with Denzel in tow, went to the injured vizier's side. Seeing that none this was going to end well, Denzel undid the stitches that held Danyal's pant leg and his cloak together and quietly slipped out of sight. Plasmius, still tending to his foot, glared at the confused cobbler and then pointed at him accusingly with his index finger.

"**TAKE HIM! SEIZE HIM! TAKE HIM!**" The Grand Vizier screamed as royal guards surrounded Danyal, grabbing the cobbler roughly by the arms.

"Take him to the **PALACE**!" Plasmius added as the guards began to drag Danyal toward the royal palace.

As the crowd watched the cobbler being taken away, they began to converse amongst themselves.

"I cannot believe that happen to Danyal! He was always so quiet and kept to himself inside that shop of his!" said a woman.

"Well, that's what happens when you get on the vizier's bad side." the woman's husband replied to her. "Poor boy, he would always repair my shoes and made them look brand new!" Sighed another woman while wiping her tears.

"Thanks for remaining me, now we have to look for another cobbler!" a man retorted respond the realization the township was now without a cobbler.

While the townspeople were discussing of their current dilemma, a small boy in a dusty hooded cloak zipped pass the group and ran towards the edge of the moat that circled the walls of the palace. He went to the bushes and unearthed a long, wide wooden board that could reach a small hold on the side of the outer wall that he could squeeze through. He aligned the board to the opening of the hole to the other side of the moat where he was standing. When he steadied the board and tied a safety rope around his midsection that was connected to a woven ring on the man-made bridge. The hooded boy crossed the moat on the wooden bridge and then disappeared into the hole.

* * *

Out of the many ways that Danyal thought he could die from, being sentenced to death because someone stepped on a tack wasn't one of them.

As the royal guards slowly dragged the cobbler up the ramp to gates of the royal palace, Danyal could smell the putrid stench from the moat which was worse when crossing the ramp. Once passed the gates, Danyal marveled at the beauty of what was on the other side of walls. Every building appeared to be made out of bricks of gold, pearl, ivory and bits of silver. The walls were coated with fragrant flowers of white, yellow, and beige colors, which kept the odor of the moat on the other side of the walls from penetrating the inside.

He looked up at one of the golden towers that had a giant aviary made of glistening silver on top of the building. In the aviary was a luscious green garden filled birds that of every shade of blue, yellow, and green imaginable, however the majority of the aviary were the birds of blue feathering.

Danyal looked closer at the silver aviary and noticed someone was inside. The figure appeared to be female and dressed in dark colored clothing with specks of silver and white that gave the illusion of a starry sky at night. A lory with iridescent blue was perched on the woman's elegant hand. The starry woman turned her attention from the bird on her hand to the guards dragging the cobbler across the courtyard down below.

Although Danyal could not see the features of the woman's face clearly, the young cobbler had never seen eyes so beautiful in his life. Her eyes looked like as if they made of the most brilliant amethyst known to man. Danyal felt some relief knowing that he got to see something as wonderful as the outside of the palace and the flowered inner walls, and something as beautiful as the eye's of the dark maiden before he met his untimely end.

* * *

Just outside the royal gates, Denzel creep up the ramp to the entrance of the golden palace. His footsteps came to a silent halt as he stared at the glorious sight before him.

Yards away, a minaret that was the tallest of any building, made of yellow and white masonry with roofing of a material that may have fused with gold and copper, the minaret was slightly slanted to one side, and three heavy chains that clung to three shorter towers helped support it. Atop the minaret, the objects of Denzel's gaze, were the Three Golden Balls.

Many thoughts flowed through the thief's mind, so many things he could do if he had those balls. So many things he could buy! He could finally move out of his mother's house!

Suddenly his daydream was cut short when the gates began to close. Denzel made a mad dash toward the closing gates, "**NO! WAIT! DON'T CLOSE IT! WAIT!**" The thief pleaded as he rushed to the gates.

Just before he could cross the iron threshold, the gates closed tightly shut and refused to open again. As the thief stood at the now wall-like gates, he knew that he would get in the palace. One way or the other.

* * *

**Please review!**

**and to anyone the figure out the Uncle Abdul reference, I will write the winner one request Danny Phantom or Fairly OddParents fic(as long as it's not slash or yaoi, I can not write those)**

**I give one hint!**

**HP**

**Good Luck and Cat-Stat-Ave out!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's chapter 2! It's a little shorter than the last chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I liked to give a special shout out to Zoeshade for reviewing this story!**

**Zoe... YOU ROCK!**

**now for the Cast List... Again!**

**Tack- Danny - Danyal(the Arabic version of Daniel)**

**The Theif - Crocker - Denzel(will only be called Denzel)**

**Princess Yum Yum - Sam - Samar(means "the darkness of night" in Arabic)**

**EC(Samar's younger brother and royal prince)-Timmy-Thimaq or "Thimi"(maybe the Arabic version of Timothy)**

**King Nod-The Dairy King-King Leban(a yoghurt cheese in the Middle East)**

**ZigZag-Vlad-Plasmius(will only be called Plasmius and will be half Arab half Greek)**

**Nanny-Wanda-Wadidah(means "affectionate" in Arabic)**

**EC(Wadidah's husband and Thimi's servant)-Cosmo(name will remain the same and will be Greek)**

**One Eye-Pariah Dark(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Cosmo's "Assistant(babysitter)")-Tucker-Tut**

**Chief Roofless-Jorgen von Strangle-Chief Strangle**

**Phido-Vlad's three Vultures**

**The Mad and Holy Witch-Baba Zita(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Baba Zita's servant)-Desiree(name will remain the same)**

**Please watch The Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut mark 4 on YouTube **  
**You guys will love it!**

**I don't not own anything expect a few scenes in this chapter!**  
**disclaimer: Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents (c) Butch Hartman and The Thief and The Cobbler (c) Richard Williams**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Within the walls that surrounded the golden palace, the hooded boy ran through the tight corridors of the colossus barrier until he came to a secret entrance. He quickly took off his hooded cloak, revealing a head of messing brown hair. The boy had bright blue eyes, and a bucktooth face that could either be sweet or mischievous.

The young boy changed out of his street wear and into a shirt and pants of gold and white with a dark pink sash around his small waist. He placed a dark pink turban on his head with his brown hair peeking out under it. He put his street disguise in a wicker basket and hurriedly passed through the hidden entrance into the large yellow and white checkerboard tiled courtyard. He rushed toward his destination as fast as his short legs could carry him. The young boy was heading to the aviary to find his sister.

* * *

Inside the aviary, a young woman of seventeen clothed in silver, black, and midnight blue just witness a poor soul being dragged into the main building with Grand Vizier Plasmius leading them up.

She always hated the man, he put a front of devotion and loyalty when with her father, the King, and the other noble men and women, however, when not in father's presences, he was disrespectful to her and her younger brother, as well the household staff, and he was worse to the people outside the palace walls. Whenever he went out to the townships that surrounded the walls to 'grace' the lower citizens with his presences, someone would unset him because of minor error and wanted them punished in some horrible way.

She continued to stare at the young man until her pink clad nurse came into the aviary.

"Samar, Honey?" The pink haired nurse called, "Have you seen your brother anywhere? I can't seem to find him!"

"No Wadidah, I haven't seen him." Princess Samar quietly answered her nanny.

Wadidah know something was troubling the dark princess, having taken care of her and her brother since infancy, she alway knew when something was bothering either of them. She took a glance at the direction where the princess was staring through the silver aviary bars, and then quickly understood why Samar was slightly upset. Plasmius was going to punish another innocent bystander for something stupid.

"I just can't stand the man!" The pink nanny grumbled as turned her attention from the courtyard to the plants in the aviary with tin watering can in hand.

"Some of the things that man tries to do is just plain idiotic!" Wadidah told Samar as she watered the plants, not really expecting the princess to answer her.

"Well... I mean, My husband Cosmo can do some idiotic things himself, but they're mainly out of curiosity or by accident." She added as she set the watering can down.

Just then, the young boy with the silly pink turban barged into the aviary, while greatly upsetting the birds with all the noises. Then he ran over to Samar, gasping for breath. Samar soon kneeled down to the boy and putted her hands on his small shoulders.

"What's the matter Thimi? You look as if someone about to die." The princess asked Thimi with concern in her voice.

"If we don't get to Father soon someone might die!" The prince proclaimed as he took his sister's hand and practically dragged her to the exit to the silver aviary.

"PRINCE THIMAQ! Where have you been? I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Wadidah furiously yelled as she spotted the young prince.

Knowing that using his full name and title meant that he was in serious trouble, Thimi knew he had to escape the wrath of his and his older sister's nurse.

"Can't talk now! Got to go! BYE!" Thimi exclaimed as she dragged his older sister down the tower steps, leaving Wadidah dazed and confused.

* * *

Inside the golden royal palace, King Leban was taking his afternoon in the throne room. King Leban was a stout man with silver gray hair that was hidden under a pure white turban. He had a white bushy mustache that covered his upper lip like a fuzzy white caterpillar. The king wore a long, flowing robe of ivory and gold silk, and a few jeweled ring adorned his chubby fingers on each hand.

King Leban was snoozing away on his throne of plush pillows and cushions while having dreams of milk, cheese, yogurt, and other things that are dairy. Soon the king was pulled out his dairy filled fantasy by the tugging of his royal robes, and by the screams(Thimi) and whispers(Samar) of 'Wake up Father!' for his only two children. When he was fully awake, he, along with his son and his daughter, saw the royal Grand Vizier, Plasmius, walking towards the throne with his four servants in tow.

"Oh Great King Leban, have no fear! Plasmius your Grand Vizier is here!" Plasmius proclaimed as made his way to the dairy loving king.

"Oh! It's you Plasmius!" King Leban said happily.

"And now OH Great one! I have something to rest you of affairs of state." The dark vizier told his king as four strong servants carried a bright pink palanquin into the throne room.

The crown children rolled their eyes and gave a deadpan expression at Plasmius's attempt to brown-nose their father.

"I've searched the word and brought you, With great effort and GREAT expense… A plaything…" Plasmius explained to the king, gesturing his to the pink palanquin with his hand.

Upon hearing the word 'plaything', Samar immediately covered her younger brother's ear knowing that the conversation was not appropriate for a ten year old boy.

"From South part of Gaza, A bountiful maiden from..." The Grand Vizier paused as he leaned to the king's ear and whispered "MOMBASSA...!"

Then King Leban quickly turned his gaze to the palanquin with great enthusiasm while purring "Oooooh! Mombassa!"Samar slowly shook her head from side to side at the sight of her father getting excited over a concubine while muttering "Father..." Under her breath.

Thimi, with ears still covered, looked up to his older sister and ask rather loudly "What's going on, why is Father making that weird face?"

"You do NOT WANT to know Thimi, trust me, you don't!" Samar quickly answered her brother, not wanting him to be mentally scarred for life.

Then the guards brought the young cobbler in the throne room with a few stools of thread falling out of the pockets of his overalls. The moment that Danyal and Samar's eyes met, there was an instant connection between the cobbler and the princess.

Danyal could not believe his eyes, the princess beside the king and the crowned prince was the starry night-like maiden he saw in the silver aviary outside awhile ago. Now that he was closer to the dark beauty, he could see every detail of the princess.

A black head-veil with dots of silver that resemble the constellation cover her long black hair. Her face had such delicate features, cat-eyes that were like amethysts, soft cheek bones, a tiny straight nose, and full lips that were hidden under a small face veil that had the appearance of a breaded spiderweb of small white pearls.

The shirt was the same as the head-veil, it too was black as night with specks of silver. The sleeves were sheer and hung loose on her slender arms. The only difference was the bits of dark violet and midnight blue cloth that outlined the collar and the midriff of the shirt.

The lower half of her body was clothed with loose ebony color pants of a simple design hid the form of the lovely maiden's legs and her feet were adorn with dark violet shoes.

Samar stared curiously at the 'accused' man that was brought before her and her family. He seemed to be no older than her. He was awkwardly tall and his clothes were patched up many places. When she finally looked at the cobbler's face, she felt her twitch a bit.

His eyes were of the purest blue she had ever seen. Though Thimi's eye were blue as well, the cobbler's eyes reminded her the great midday sky. She felt like could not pull her gaze away from those eyes.

When she finally got her thoughts together, and she gestured her arm to the cobbler.

"And who is this?" She asked the vizier while not breaking her gaze at the cobbler.

Then Plasmius turned to King Leban and pointed to Danyal.

"Oh greatest King of all the Golden Land! This low-born cobbler of no worth, attacked me in the square today!" Plasmius said as he snatched the collar of Danyal's shirt and roughly herded him to the king's feet.

"Shall we take his head away?" he asked, pulling Danyal's up to his and taking his index finger, slashing it across his throat. Danyal's eye widen when his hunch of a death sentence was now confirmed.

"But WHAT has he done?" Samar inquired as she was not fully convinced with Plasmius' statement.

Realizing that he need to make a stronger case against the cobbler, he took one of the tacks from Danyal's lips into his hand and showed the king.

"He A TACKED me, get it your Majesty! A Tack!" Plasmius explained with a laugh while trying(and failing) to make a joke.

Thimi soon jumped from his sister and exclaimed in a small powerful voice "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Thimi's bravery soon weaken as everyone's widen in surprise and stared at him questionably.

"Um... I mean... It could have been an accident" he nervously corrected himself, not want his secret adventure out the palace walls to brought into light.

While trying to escape clutches of the mad vizier and get closer the princess, Danyal crashed to Plasmius and both fell to ground, causing more of his cobbling tacks to spill out.

"YOU IDIOT!" srceamed the flooded vizier as he put his foot on the cobbler's head to keep him in place.

Samar could help but giggle at the sight of Plasmius looking fool on the floor while Danyal hastily tried to pick up his tacks, putting some to hold in between his lips.

Deciding to save the cobbler and put an end to Plasmius' foolish attempt, she took off one of her shoes and broke in half behind her back.

"It just so happens Father, I need a cobbler!" She sweetly said to her father, showing him the broken shoe.

Seeing what his sister was doing and decided to play along with the charade.

"Samar does have a good point Father! And you know how many of my shoes I've ruined by running around the palace all day long!" Thimi added, trying convince their father to spare the cobbler's life.

"In fact..." Thimi paused to so he was eye to eye with his father, "Why don't you make him our ROYAL cobbler!?"

Then the princess followed her younger brother's improvisation, "I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you think so Father?" She commented to the king, being quite pleased with her and Thimi's performance even if she detested using that sickening sweet voice.

Plasmius could not believe his own ears! The royal brats were persuading the king to give that worthless, dirty, pauper of a cobbler a job in the royal palace!

Danyal pushed himself up with his eyes wide in astonishment, the royal siblings had saved him from death!

"Oh.. yes, yes of course my dear children! We could always use a cobbler!" King said cheerfully to his children as he patted his son on the head.

Plasmius was enrage, the one thing hated more than looking like a fool was being outsmarted by CHILDREN! Then the vizier got up and pulled his face into a false smile, knowing that he was still in the king' presences.

"Of course! Oh Lovely Moon of the Land and Radiant Sun of our Kingdom! You're slightest whim is my command…" the Grand Vizier lied while his body twitched as he tried to keep himself under control so he couldn't strangle the little monsters!

King Leban turned to Danyal and said with a big smile, "All right Cobbler! My children will show you to your room, so go with Prince Thimaq and Princess Samar cobbler! You can start working on the shoe tomorrow!"

Danyal walked to Samar's side, who handed him the broken shoe, and followed her behind her and the prince out of the throne room.

As soon the royal children were gone and the king fell back to sleep, Plasmius let his mask of happiness and pure devotion melted away into his true face of rage and malice.

* * *

The trio made their way to the chambers that were meant for the royal household staff. They came to a decent size hallway that had a series of large wooden doors. The doors on the right side seem to be closer together than the doors on the left side, indicating the that left side had more spacious rooms than the right side.

The sibling stopped at one of the doors on the right side of the hallway. Samar turned the knob of the door and opened it. The room looked spacious enough for one person. Not too big. Not too small. The walls were light brown and bare expect for a few shelves here and there. The floor and ceiling were of a reddish-brown color with a large white rug in the middle the floor. There was a plush burgundy mattress with two brown pillows and crimson blanket in one corner of the room and wooden desk and chair in the other. The wall on the opposite side of the room a window with scarlet shutters.

"This will be your room, you can decorate it in any way you see fit." Samar explained softly to Danyal as she showed him the room.

Danyal slowly entered the room, his room, began to inspect it with his eyes, moving his head in gentle motions in all directions of the room. Samar took a few steps in the cobbler's direction and Danyal turned his head to face her.

"Is the room to your liking?" Samar asked, her voice still soft.

Danyal moved the two tacks in his mouth to form a smile, and nodded his head, telling her that he enjoyed the room. Samar smiled as well, but it soon faded she saw the sun setting in the distance and day being replaced with night.

"Well, it's getting late and I assume you might want some rest after what you been through today." The Princess said as she walked to the door in a slow manner.

Before she closed the door, Samar peeked her head inside the room and watched the young cobbler's face become forlorn with her leaving. She sadly turned her head to the side, then she turn back to him and gave a soft smile.

"Goodnight, I hope you have a good night sleep and I will see you tomorrow." She said, trying reassure Danyal and herself.

Danyal's smile soon returned to his face, and gave her a soft nod before she closed door.

* * *

Thimi waiting for his older sister outside the room, and when Samar finally closed the door, he gave her a sly smile as they made the journey the main hallway. Samar's raised her eyebrow in confusion at her younger brother's sudden smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, wondering what kind of thoughts that were flying in her brother's head.

"You like him, don't you?" He stated, still keeping the fox-like buck-tooth smile on his face.

Samar quickly broke eye contact with Thimi and refuse to answer his question. She remained silent the entire trip to her chambers, her cheeks still pink with the new warm feeling that now resided in her chest.

* * *

In the cobbler's new room, Danyal sat down on the mattress preparing to go to sleep when he saw that one of the window shutters was still open. Danyal got up from the mattress to close it, and as he was about to shut it, he looked at the silvery moon above in the dark, starry heavens. Thoughts of the princess soon returned to his mind.

He took the princess's ruined shoe out of his pocket and tenderly held it his pale hands so not to damage it any further. Danyal could not stop thinking about the princess. He closed the shutter and went back to the mattress.

He settled down onto the mattress and covered himself the blanket. Danyal took the second pillow from the mattress and set it beside him on the floor. Then he gently placed the shoe on the pillow and went to sleep.

For the rest of the night, Danyal had dreamt of nothing but the Night-like Princess Samar.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**now for chapter 3! This one was a BITCH to write it will be longer!**

**Again thanks Zoe! For giving me love!**

**now for the Cast List... Again!**

**Tack- Danny - Danyal(the Arabic version of Daniel)**

**The Theif - Crocker - Denzel(will only be called Denzel)**

**Princess Yum Yum - Sam - Samar(means "the darkness of night" in Arabic)**

**EC(Samar's younger brother and royal prince)-Timmy-Thimaq or "Thimi"(maybe the Arabic version of Timothy)**

**King Nod-The Dairy King-King Leban(a yoghurt cheese in the Middle East)**

**ZigZag-Vlad-Plasmius(will only be called Plasmius and will be half Arab half Greek)**

**Nanny-Wanda-Wadidah(means "affectionate" in Arabic)**

**EC(Wadidah's husband and Thimi's servant)-Cosmo(name will remain the same and will be Greek)**

**One Eye-Pariah Dark(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Cosmo's "Assistant(babysitter)")-Tucker-Tut**

**Chief Roofless-Jorgen von Strangle-Chief Strangle**

**Phido-Vlad's three Vultures**

**The Mad and Holy Witch-Baba Zita(name will remain the same)**

**EC(Baba Zita's servant)-Desiree(name will remain the same)**

**I don't not own anything expect a few scenes in this chapter!**  
**disclaimer: Danny Phantom and The Fairly Odd Parents (c) Butch Hartman and The Thief and The Cobbler (c) Richard Williams**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose from the east of the Golden City, signaling the start of a brand new day in the city.

Samar snuck out of her chambers to her destination to the household staff's hallway on the far side of the palace. She tip-toed to the door of the cobbler's room, and softly tapped the door with the back of her small hand. When she heard no reply from the other end of the door, Samar began to wonder if he was still asleep. The princess hesitated for a moment before she slowly turned the doorknob and silently entered the room without waking the other residents of the household chambers.

Samar crept to the window near the sleeping cobbler's bed, and gazed at the young man with the little light that the closed window shutters provided. His body was curled into a semi-fetal on his side and was partly covered with the blanket. The princess could not stop smiling at how innocent and childlike the cobbler looked in his sleep.

Samar leaned her weight on the closed shutters, not knowing that the window shutters were not latched, and fell awkwardly with a loud bang when the shutters gave way. The sudden noise woke the cobbler from his sleep to find the princess pulling herself out of the window. When Samar saw that the cobbler was awake, she hastily composed herself and faced the cobbler with some sense of elegance after that rather embarrassing fall.

"Good Morning, I trust that you slept well last night." She said to the cobbler.  
She then made her way to the door, and stop to face the cobbler again.

"I just came here to inform you that I will be expecting you in my chamber's a little before noon, my nurse Wadidah will show you the way." The princess explained in a matter-of-fact way before she exited the room, leaving the cobbler somewhat confused.

Once she closed the door, Samar let out a sigh of relief that the awkward ordeal was over.

* * *

A hour later, Danyal emerged from his room when he spotted the door across from him was beginning to open. An older couple walked out of the room, the man seem to be of Grecian origin while the woman was a native of the Golden City.

The male had messy greenish hair and bright eyes of the same color. He seemed to be an inch or two taller that Danyal, and his body appeared to be well-built under his green clothing. The woman's body was covered in the colors of pink cloth, and was a foot shorter than the man beside he.

The man soon took notice of Danyal and within mere seconds was by his side with an energetic smile.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo! You must be new! We're going to be neighbors! What's your name?! Where are you from?! I hope we can be friends!" the man greeted excitedly as he rapidly shook Danyal's hand, frightening the cobbler a bit.

"Cosmo stop that! You are going to scare him off if you keep doing that!" The woman in pink scold, causing the man in green to release Danyal's hand and return to the woman's side.

Then woman turned her attention to the cobbler and gave him a soft apologetic look, "Please forgive my husband, he just gets excited when he meets new people." The pink woman said.

Danyal gave the woman a smile, non-verbally telling her that he had no hard feelings against her husband.

"I am Wadidah, and this is my husband Cosmo. I am the nurse to the royal children." The woman in pink said as she introduced herself and her husband.

"I have been given the order to escort you to the princess's chambers, shall we go Cobbler?" Wadidah asked as she prepared to lead Danyal to the princess's quarters.

Danyal nodded his head in agreement as he closed the door to his room.  
"Alright! You two will go to Samar and I will go find Thimi!" Cosmo happily called out as the two were only a few away.

Wadidah quickly turned around and went to her husband with a rather concerned look on her face.

"Cosmo... You know that can't go anywhere without your assistant." Wadidah informed to her child-like husband.

Then the green-hair Greek's eyes lit up upon the statement, and joyfully replied "Of course! I'll go wake up Tut right now!"

Cosmo rushed to the door next to Danyal's and stated to pound on the door while cheerfully shouting "**WAKE UP TUT! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! TUT! WAKEY WAKE**Y!"

Suddenly, Cosmo's banging ceased when a disgruntle, muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door "**Go. Away. _Demon_**...! Just let me **_sleep_**...!"

Wadidah's expression became one of annoyance at the comment, and stormed towards the door. The pink nurse knocked on the door.

"Tut, get up." Wadidah commanded.

"**Go away witch!**" Tut rebuked.

With that, Wadidah barged into the room, and with a few screams, she dragged a dark-skinned male out of his room by his ankles. She drops them on the ground, and stared down at him with dark look in her eye.

"Get dressed, and accompany my husband to Prince Thimaq's room." She said in a dark tone.

Tut fearfully let a murmur of "Yes Ma'am!", and returned to his room to get dress. Wadidah calmly walked back to Danyal's side, her face regaining the pleasantness that he experienced before.

"Shall we go?" She asked with a sweet smile.

The cobbler nodded nervously as Wadidah leaded him down the hallway, and made a mental note to NEVER cross her.

* * *

When the two came to the doorway of the princess's chambers, the threshold was covered with a silvery-white beaded curtain with miniscule silver bells placed in various spots within the curtain that made a soft, smoothing chiming sound when he passed through it.

Danyal stared at the chamber in wonderment. The chamber was painted in a rich dark blue with white and silver decorations, casting the illusion of night. Five large windows were on one side of the wall and four windows on the wall opposite to it. The wall with the four windows had an opening to another section of the chambers.

There are only two sources of light in chambers were the windows and the candles. The shutters of the large windows were an oriental nature, the shutter were white with illustrations of phantasmagorical tales of near and far, written in inks of black, blue, and some gold. The candles that were scattered in different parts of the chambers, and were placed at the bottom of long, hollow cylinders were of the same nature as the shutters of the windows only the candle holders had elegant writings of poetry and songs etched in black and silver ink. The windows were shut and gave a radiant glow of both mystery and, strangely enough, comfort.

A few small tables were assorted here and there in the room with candles and burning incense on top of them. Along with the candles and incense, bowls of lavender and jasmine that filled the chamber with a scent that was warm, sweet, and relaxing.

What Danyal began notice that the room was littered with pieces of white and cream parchment, empty bottles of ink and paint, and a few balls of crumpled paper. A long, low ebony table sat in the space between two windows. The table was cluttered with paper and parchment, inks and paints, pens and charcoal, songs and poems, and portraits and illustrations, both finished and unfinished. It seemed to remind him of his cobbler shop, which made him smile in nostalgia.

Wadidah broke Danyal's trance with she entered the room.

"I'm sorry for the mess, my Samar is somewhat of an artist, however she has a poor way of organizing." The nurse said she looked at the contents of the room.

"I'll tell the princess that you're here." She said as she disappeared into the other section of the chamber.

Moments later, Princess Samar entered the room and gently smiled at the cobbler as she went to the low, ebony table. She seated herself down on a violet pillow between the wall and the table, and looked up at the cobbler.

"You sit can wherever you like." Samar informed to the cobbler in a soft, yet strong voice.

Danyal sat crossed legged in front the window beside the table and began to work on the shoe.

* * *

"OPEN! FOR THE ROYAL POLO PONIES!" The royal gatekeeper bellowed as the gates slowly open.

A group of polo player and their horses strode beside a purple field of lavender to the ramp that lead to the golden palace. The players were a tiny pool of black and white intermixing with each other, some were on their horses while other walked by their horses.

The polo players that were of white uniforms and horses were from Greece while the players in black were of oriental origin, still despite the racial difference, the men seem to be on good terms with each other. The captains of the two polo team, a blonde-headed Grecian and a Korean with a powerful built were in the midst of telling joke when one threw away his eaten apple into a mobile bronze trash can and continued on their way to palace.

Denzel, who was in the trash can, did not appreciated someone throwing trash into his only means of getting into the palace. The thief slightly peeked his head outside the trash to witness the passing of horses, which mildly irritated Denzel.

"Horses! Does it ever end?!" He grumbled as he retracted his head back into the trash can.

He stuck his arms out of the trash can, and placed his hands on the large wheels. The thief tested the mobile trash can for steering, while complaining 'these flies! When will they go away?!'.

"**Time to move them out!**" Denzel turned to the wheels on the trash can, moving it forward.

"This is where gravity is our friend!" He said to himself as to he wheeled his trash can down a hill and pulled his arms back in the can, though he took it back when the ride downhill became rough.

The force of him going down in the hill propelled he up the ramp, "**GOING UP!**" The thief gleefully cheered.

When he finally made it to the top of the ramp, he made a quiet cry of "**MADE IT!**" before he realized the trash can was slowly rolling back down the ramp.

"Now... This is a problem." Denzel confessed to himself as the trash can turned and stopped at the side of the ramp.

Then the thief stuck his arms out of the trash can and grabbed the wheels.

"Well... Could've been worse." He reassured to himself, just right before he pushed the wheels forward and causing the trash can to dumb Denzel into odorous moat. Spoke too soon.

Denzel surfaced from the moat, gagging from the awful smell(which was enough to offend him) while he tried to doggie paddle to the nearest pipe.

"I can't help but question the color of this water." The thief wined as he continued to paddle.

He soon spotted a drain pipe that big enough for him to fit. Denzel reached up to grab hold of the metal rims of the drainage pipe, and pulled his body out the 'water' while bending the frame from the new weight.

After a few pulled muscles, the thief managed to squeeze himself in to the tight space, and started to shimmy up the pipe.

* * *

In the princess's quarters, Danyal worked on Samar's shoe in complete silence. The cobble was so quite, that he was almost like a ghost to Samar, causing her to occasionally lifted her head from her own work see if he was there beside her.

Danyal took his eyes from the shoe to meet the princess's amethyst gaze. The two studied each other for a moment before they brought their attention back to their own projects.

Wadidah returned to the chamber, carried a large silver tea-tray that held a black teapot, a tiny white pitcher of milk, four artfully painted teacups, a small black sugar-bowl, and large white bowl of sugared almonds.

"I brought tea and some snacks for you two!" She happily announced as she set the tea-tray on a table near the two young adults.

The pink nurse went over to the cobbler to check no his progress on repairing the shoe.

"The cobbler seems to be doing a nice job with fixing your shoe, isn't he Samar." The nurse complemented as she raised the part of her head-veil that fell over one of her eyes.

"Of course he is Wadidah." The princess replied with an elegant smile.

The cobble noticed that Wadidah was becoming quite frustrated with her head-veil that kept falling over her eyes. Danyal motioned to the nurse to come to him, and she complied. He pulled a long pin from his pocket and folded the fallen head-veil so it was out of Wadidah's eyes. Danyal stuck the pin through the folds and left the pin alone.

Wadidah grinned in gratitude as she could finally see out of both eyes without her head-veil constantly falling into her eyes.

Danyal simply smiled to her as he returned to his work.

* * *

Denzel was crawling up the pipe, when he surprisingly ran into someone.

"**HEY! **Watch where you're going!" Cried a screeching voice.

Denzel soon recognized the voice, "Mother! What are you doing here?"

"What **_I_** doing here? I work here! I clean the gutters! The better question would be what are **_you_** doing here!" The thief's mother retorted.

"And where were you last night?! You missed dinner! And did you find a wife yet!" She nagged as her son crawled passed her, desperate to get away from her.

* * *

Samar observered the cobbler in secret, and delicately sketched the young man likeness on to a piece of paper. A light blush painted her cheeks at the image when she heard the chimes of the beaded curtain and saw her younger brother, Thimi, entering the room.

"Hi Samar, do you mind if I stay here for a while?" The young prince asked his sister.

"Of course you Thimi, just pull yourself a seat." Samar kindly answered as brought her eyes back to her sketch.

Thimi sat down on lounge pillow next to the table with the silver tea-tray. Feeling that the soundless atmosphere of the chamber was too much to for him to bare, Thimi decided to start a conversation to end the uncomfortable silence.

"So Samar, how is the new cobbler doing?" The prince asked his sister.

"He's doing fine" she said in replied, her eyes refusing to leave her sketch.

"Which reminds me... I never got to know your real name Cobbler." Samar said as she turned to the cobbler at the sudden thought.

"Do cobblers have names?" The princess asked playful as Danyal's began to reddened.

"Of course he has a name! It's Danyal!" Thimi barked at his sister's question as if as it to think that was foolish.

Then he realized that he was about to expose himself again.

"I mean, it _**IS**_ Danyal, right? Because I'm really good guesser!" Thimi nervously lied as Danyal slowly nodded head, now suspicious of the young prince.

Thimi began to panic inside, so he did what he could at time like this.

"Tea anyone?" The panicked prince offered, holding out teacup. Change the subject.

* * *

After a few cups of tea, Danyal had warmed to the prince and began to perform some cobbling tricks to entertain Thimi, as well as impress his older sister. The cobbler suspended the shoe in the air by silver-colored thread, leaving the bucktoothed prince amazed.

Samar pulled her attention back to Danyal. Seeing this, Danyal wove the silvery strings to an image of a crescent moon inside of a star. He shrunk the silver image to become part of the stream of the tear that repaired.

Both seem to blush and turned their face away from one another.

* * *

Denzel was still trying to navigated through to the sewer pipes, and got stuck a couple of times.

"This is what I get for having a hump." The thief grunted as him the hump on his back was making it difficult to move in tight pipe.

Denzel had a slight fright when the pipe started to shift downward, but assumed his disgusting quest up the pipe.

The thief popped his head out hole with a cushioned ring around the outer-edges, and began to inspected the tiny room.

"Okay, I made... Now where I am?" he asked himself as looked around.

Then the thief saw a female hand picking up a stem of grapes and brought them into a pink palanquin.

With that, Denzel knew exactly where he was!

He was...

"I'm in a Turkish restruant!"

Way, way off...

He obviously did not hear the sensual moans that escaped from the palanquin.

Denzel looked up and discovered a jeweled lever hanging from the ceiling.

"This must call the waiter!" Denzel said gleefully as he pulled the bejeweled lever.

Suddenly he felt a rush of water pulling him down, and shot him through plumbing back into the moat.

Now he understood why the water of the moat was that color and why it smelled that way.

* * *

"Did you know that Samar painted every single one of these shutters in this room and the ones in my room" Thimi told Danyal as he explained the origin of the shutters.

Samar still kept her smile, her brother and Danyal seem to be getting along with each other, However the warm feeling was still inside her heart and it seemed to stronger now that she was closer to the cobbler.

"Samar, your bath is ready!" Wadidah called out from the blued curtained door, breaking the princess's from her train of thought.

"Of course." Samar replied politely to her nurse as she got up from the table.

She turned around to her brother and the cobbler, "I'll return momentary, you can stay here and keep Danyal company until I get back Thimi." She said as she headed towards the large curtained threshold and disappear behind the curtain.

Wadidah peeked her head into the room with a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh cobbler!" Danyal turned to the nurse, and gave her a nod, telling that he was listening.

"I don't mind if you have feelings for the princess, I am quite fine with that." Then her expression became dark, "But I catch you in here while the princess is bathing, I WILL slow and painfully castrate you... Penis and all..." She whispered in a dark tone as she retracted her head behind the curtain, leaving the cobbler trembling with fear at the threat.

"Don't worry about her Danyal, Wadidah means well! It's just that she's a bit intimidating and overprotective that's all." Thimi said as he tried to calm the frighten cobbler's nerves down.

Once calmed, an old thought re-entered into Danyal's mind. He turned to the prince beside him and gave him a look of question, like he knew that Thimi was hiding something.

Now it was Prince Thimaq's turn to feel unnerved. Seeing that there was no to avoid the non-verbal question, the prince decided to surrender his secret to the cobbler.

"I suppose you're still wondering how I knew your name and how I knew that incident with Plasmius and the tack was an accident..." Thimi began hesitantly, unsure if he should go on.

"Well..." He pauses, "It's because I was there when you got arrested!" Thimi confessed to Danyal.

"I know I should have done something or said something, but I was too afraid that I would get so much trouble that I won't be trusted by myself again!" The young prince continued on with his secret.

"Please don't be angry with me Danyal! I just love being outside of the palace walls and I didn't want that to end... Can you forgive me for not saying anything?" Thimi asked with pleading eye.

After hearing Thimi's confession, Danyal only gave him a gentle smile and nodded his head.

"So you're not mad" the prince asked the cobbler in a hopeful yet nervous voice.  
The cobbler slowly shook his head from side to side, indicating that he was not, and ruffed Thimi's hair, who in turn, smiled back.

Then the prince got up from his seat, and went to the beaded curtained door.

Thimi turned back around to Danyal, "I'll be right back! I going to get something that you'll enjoy so don't go anywhere!" And with that, the prince left the room.

* * *

"Like my Uncle Ali once said to me 'When at first you don't succeed, try another sewer,'" Denzel quoted as he crawled through a different sewer pipe than before.

The thief moved through a L shaped piece of piping up into to another when it broke off from the pipes connected to it, leaving the lower half of his body dandling in the air. Denzel kicked his stick-like legs as he tried to pulled himself back into the piping until he finally got his whole body back into the plumbing.

"They don't make castle gutters like they use to..."

The thief saw small dots of light on his hands, which confirmed him that this one was not another toilet.

Denzel inched closer to the light source and put his long skinny fingers through the holes of the drain, "Okay, right tighty, lefty lossey." The thief formulated as he unscrew the drain cover.

With drain cover unscrewed and out of Denzel's way, he pulled his head out of the sewer to be greeted by a party of bubbles.

"Soap, hmm so that's what it looks like? I heard of it in story books that Mother used to read to me!" He said to himself as started to playfully pop the bubbles.

The sound of a woman humming a sweet yet dark tune made the thief ceased his bubble popping party. He saw a nude young lady in large black tiled bathtub that was supported by four silver legs.

"Oh... A naked lady..." Denzel signed in bored tone.

He was prepared to crawl back down into the pipe when noticed something in the woman's hand.

"Wait a minute!" The thief said as looked closely that the object.

In the young woman hand was a silver backscratcher with jewels of onyx and amethyst imbedded on the long handle of the backscratcher.

"A silver backscratcher, that will be perfect for my hump!" Denzel said as he pulled in himself out of the drain.

He silently snaked over to the black bathtub and carefully reach for the backscratcher. The woman continued to hum to herself, completely unaware of the thief presence. Denzel lightly grasped the backscratcher and waiting for the young lady's grip to loosen. When her grip was loose, Denzel slipped the backscratcher out of her hand and let it hit the floor before scathing it inside his cloak.

Samar noticed that her backscratcher was no longer in her hand and heard metal hitting the tiles on the floor. She looked over to the side of the bathtub and did not see it on the floor.

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into tub, "Must have fallen under the tub, oh well, I have another. I'll just get that one later." The princess said in a casual way as picked up a similar backscratcher from the bath-stand next to the bathtub.

Denzel's eyes brightened at the word 'another' and decide to take the second backscratcher. He reached up and took hold of the another backscratcher, and slipped out it of the princess's hand once again.

This time, Samar knew that something was not right.

"**What on earth is going in here?**!" She angrily demanded as she covered herself.

She sniffed the air a bit, "And what is that smell? Are the pipes backed up?" The princess asked as she pinched her nose in disgusted from the horrible stench.

Denzel quickly crawled backward to the blue curtain as the princess's nurse rushed to her aid.

"Samar what's the matter? I heard you yelling and I-" Wadidah paused as her nose catch a whiff of something foul, "Did something died in here!?".

* * *

Denzel crept slowly out of the bathroom and into princess's other chamber, where the cobbler was putting the final touches on the shoe.

Danyal felt like something shifted in the air, but choose to ignore it and finished the shoe. Then a different scent encompassed the room, and it somehow reminded Danyal of the moat that surround the walls. Danyal turned to one side of the chamber and sniffed the air when he felt something pushing against his back, causing him to stand up.

Denzel began to become distressed when he felt someone up against his back.

"Problem..." The thief muttered as the cobbler hastily wrapped his arm around him from behind.

The thief mirrored the cobbler's action and wrapped his arm around behind him.

"Big Problem..."

Another arm from each party wrapped around the other.

"**REALLY BIG PROBLEM**!" Denzel screamed as Danyal flipped him on to the floor.

Then Denzel saw the shoe in Danyal's hand and snatched it from the cobbler. The thief ran to the beaded curtain and into the hallway with the cobbler running behind him.

The hallway was entirety black and white, the floor were of a checkerboard pattern and the walls were vertical striped. Denzel hid behind a wall that stripes were smaller than the ones on the wall further way, creating the optical illusion that both sets of stripes was one single wall. Danyal, not seeing the trick of the wall's stripes, speed passed the thief.

Denzel came out his hiding spot and ran in the other direction. When Danyal heard the thief's footsteps behind him, he skidded his feet on the floor and bolted to the opposite way with some of his cobbling equipment flying out of his overalls.

Denzel rushed down the stair and almost fell off a ledge near a black and archway with white walls in both rooms.

"**WHO DECORATED THIS PLACE!?**" Shrieked the thief as he continued to run down the second, and shorter, flight of checkerboard stairs.

Danyal was not far behind the thief, and was coming down the stairs. He slid into the white hallway passed the archway and went down the stairs after him.

Denzel came to another hallway where the tiles on the floor were arranged in a way that made him believe that he was standing on air.

"What impressive tile work! It almost made me think that I was about to fall off another ledge." Denzel praised as he admired the tiles while being completely unaware of his footing and fell off a real ledge.

"**NOT AGAIN!**" The thief cried he fell in to black and white pit with the cobbler jumping in after to retrieve the stolen shoe.

The pair landed on a rail to a spiral staircase and began to ride the railing downwards throught the lower levels. Danyal was still behind the thief until the stair-rail diverged into two and he was now parallel with the thief. Danyal took the shoe from the thief's hand and held on to it as he continued to slide down the railing.

The ride on the stair-rail for Denzel, however, was about to become a flight as he rapidly approached the end of the railing that was bend into an elevated angle. The thief was launched into the air, and crashed through two stained-glass windows.

Danyal felt the stair-rail become lower, and was soon sliding on the floor. He tucked in his body when he passed under the titanic guards' parted legs, until he knocked someone down to the ground, ending up on top of the victim. The cobbler recognized the three men and the red-headed she-devil as Grand Vizier Plasmius's footmen(and footwoman). Then it hit him, he had just knocked over the Grand Vizier, and Danyal hastily got off of the vizier. Hoping that he would not remember him.

Plasmius pushed himself off of the floor, "You **IDIOT**! Why don't yo-" he cut himself off when he turned to face his assailant, "**YOU AGAIN!?**" Clearly, the vizier remembered him all too well.

Plasmius took notice of the finished shoe in the cobbler's hand, and he decided to use this to his advantage.

"Oh, you finished Samar's shoe! And you did a terrific job!" The vizier said with empty praises as he grabbed the shoe in Danyal's hand.

Danyal refused to let go of the shoe, and struggled against Plasmius's hold on the shoe. However, the shoe was yanked from his hand and was forced against a wall with the Grand Vizier's hand wrapped around his throat.

"However, that would mean that she really wouldn't have that much need of you anymore, so I think it would be better if you were put in a cell..." Plasmius said with an evil smile as he applied more pressure to his grip on the cobbler's neck.

Danyal felt his strength, along his breath, leaving his body, and then soon enough, everything faded into darkness.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**and if anyone can guess who the two polo players are, I fulfill anyone request for a one shot!**


End file.
